A Different Kind Of Soldier
by Blood Clover
Summary: Lydecker made a deal in 1987. Tony Soprano calls in the debt. Dark Angel/Sopranos.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Kind Of Soldier

A Dark Angel/Sopranos crossover… maybe others down the road.

Disclaimer: I own neither Dark Angel or the Sopranos.

Sorry if the prologue seems a bit hack to the canon, but I'm trying to find a good start, it's been a while since I've written anything new.

Summary: Lydecker receives a call from an old friend, Anthony Soprano and gets a request for the permanent assignment of eight soldiers from his command, to repay an old debt. Lydecker is forced to honor the request and sends eight of his finest officers to work for the New Jersey Mafia.

Timeline: Dark Angel displaced to fit Sopranos chronology, No escape or pulse, slightly dark fic. AU Retelling of the Sopranos' if transgenics were inserted in the mix, from six months prior to the beginning of the series. No Logan or any of the events of the actual dark angel show. The transgenics will either be coupled with one of the other transgenics or a character, canon or original, I haven't decided.

Donald Lydecker sat behind his desk, going over the latest mission files from his team in Madrid. 873 reported that the two targets, Antonin Forticelli and Pietro Rusconi had both been executed by the trio of 494, 510 and 197. Those three were on loan to the mission group from covert ops and assassinations, which in itself was a team of sixteen; 494, 510 and 197 as well as 298, 452, 599, 157, 701, 736, 471, 844, 616, 210, 205, 508, and 338.

The phone on his desk rings and he quickly grabs it and holds it to his ear. "This is Lydecker." He barks into the receiver, greeting with the usual.

"Hello Colonel." a voice spoke through, a voice that Lydecker recognized, but had hoped not to hear from personally for a few more years. Such was his luck.

"Soprano." Lydecker grunts out.

"Ah so you do remember me!" the voice exclaims in exaggerated joviality. "I trust you also remember our business agreement?"

"I haven't forgotten." Lydecker replies angrily.

"Good then I assume that the first payment will arrive within the week." Soprano questions.

"Four days." Lydecker says and hangs up. He looks at the assorted files on his desk and picks out eight of them after a few minutes of consideration. He flicks through the contents of each and nods, then looks upward. "Have mercy on their souls."

Christopher Moltisanti and Paulie Gualtieri stood on the tarmac of one of the private airstrips of Newark Liberty International Airport. They watched as a cargo plane touched down on the blacktop and slowed to a stop a couple hundred yards away. They began approaching the plane as it reached its final stop and the ramp began to lower in the back, allowing eight people, each guiding a motorcycle of varying models.

"I thought Tony was expecting soldiers." Christopher says, unsure of what to make of the people getting off the plane and now walking towards them.

"He is, been told these are among the best there is to offer from his contact." Paulie told him.

"Women?" Christopher says incredulously, still looking at the group, slightly dumbstruck.

"No different then the old country kid, I heard one of the bosses out of Naples is a broad." Paulie counters, "Buck up kid, if T trusts his source then who are we to question him."

"Yeah well with my experience, one of them will probably get made before I do." Chris says miserably, half under his breath as the group reached them.

The eight stopped a few feet from the two mobsters and one of the women, a slim brunette with wavy locks and chocolate eyes.

"I assume you two are Mr. Gualtieri and Mr. Moltisanti?" she asks.

"That's right." Chris snarks and is silent after a glare from Paulie. The brunette woman gives Chris a quick once over and smirks.

"Charming. I'm Maxine Gravago. Mr. Lydecker considers this payment as full for the next four years until he can send eight more from the next generation. Should any of us still be alive at that point in time we are to instruct our successors in how things work and are then relieved of duty and service. Is that acceptable?"

"You're gonna have to run that by the capo, this is his game, not mine." Paulie answers, and Max nods.

"Then shall we go meet the man?" She questions, not caring about the answer. She swings one leg over the seat of her Ninja. "We'll follow you."

Paulie gives a nod of agreement and he and Chris head back for the car. They get in and Paulie drives the Honda Accord out towards the exit, followed by a train of motorcycles.

About thirty minutes later, the improvised caravan pulls into the parking lot of the Bada Bing Strip Club and the two mobsters get out of the car and the eight transgenics disembark from their motorcycles with ease. Paulie led the way up the entrance of the building and the group entered.

"The boss is in the back." Paulie tells Max and she gives a curt nod.

"Zane, Alec with me. The rest of you hang back." Max orders, and turns back to Paulie. "After you, sir."

Paulie looks slightly abashed at the young woman's positive manners, they didn't get that respect from the majority of kids her age. He recovers quickly and leads the trio to the back, noticing Chris as he goes and sits with Brendan Fillone and Benny Fuzio.

The four make their way hastily to the upstairs back room of the club. They enter to find three men inside, two of which are playing pool and the third is writing on a notepad. Paulie nods a greeting to the three.

"This is Tony Soprano, your new boss, as well as Silvio Dante and Sal Bonpensiero." Paulie introduces, then makes to introduce the three transgenics. "This is-"

"Maxine Gravago, my associates are Zane Alessi and Alec Marciano. I'm not sure about how much Colonel Lydecker told you about the project, or the terms of our service to you." Max interjects.

"I got the basics. You and the rest of the ones with you are some kind of super soldier, like Captain America or Wolverine or any of that stuff from the comics shit. You were ingrained with killer instincts and the ability to back up the attitude. That's the general gist of it right?" Tony says, and Max makes an indication of affirmation, so he continues. "In my line of work there is a need of your particular skillset that too few of the new generation have sadly forgotten. In four years when your service is up I have spoken at length with our Boss Jackie Aprile, who'll you'll meet in a couple of days, and he has agreed to offer a place in the family at the end of the service should you want it."

"That's very gracious." Max says humbly, knowing that failure to live up to the standards of her training in all aspects could lead to recall and possible reindoctrination. This was her chance to gain her freedom and the freedom of her brothers and sisters with her. "For the next four years I agree to the service of your family by myself and the seven with me. I'll leave the decision to stay after that to individual choice. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes." Tony answers. "This is the beginning of a new era for the Dimeo family. Sil, get a bottle of vodka, we'll drink on our new partnership."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The eight transgenics that were sent to aid/join the DiMeo Crime Family are 452 - Max Gravago (Guevara); 494 - Alec Marciano; 701 - Sylvia 'Syl' Laudeto; 471 - Kristan 'Krit' Pirelli; 210 - Jo-Andrea 'Jondy' Iossa (Ali Leibert in my head); 205 - Zane Alessi (Ben Cotton in my head); 510 - Brian 'Biggs' Cipollina; and 338 - Cece D'Arco**

**Max's Motorcycle: ****.**

**Jondy's Motorcycle: ****.**

**Syl's Motorcycle: ****.com/images/9/9e/1996_honda_**

**Alec's Motorcycle: ****.com/images/5/5d/1995_GSX-R750_**

**Zane's Motorcycle: ****.**

**Krit's Motorcycle: ****.**

**Biggs' Motorcycle: ****.**

**Cece's Motorcycle: ****.**

**This Chapter is set prior to series for Sopranos, alters canon a bit, by using Max and Jondy to pull the job that landed Benny in prison prior to the series. Dark Angel timeline doesn't really apply. Please read and review.**

**After the meeting with Tony, Max led Alec and Zane out of the room and back into the main part of the Bada Bing and over to where the other five members of their team are sitting at a table off to the corner. Upon reaching the table she speaks.**

"**Lydecker has procured us several apartments in the city. We're heading there now, and if Mr. Soprano needs anything he'll call. Let's go." Max tells them and almost as one the five seated transgenics rise and the eight of them head for the exit.**

**Chris watches them go with an uncertain frown. "I don't trust them."**

**Benito Fazio, Benny to his friends shakes his head in amusement. "You don't trust anybody. If your uncle says they're reliable, why question him?"**

"**You've just got a hard on for the redhead." Chris snaps at Benny, unaware that they are overheard by the transgenics.**

**As the transgenics return to their motorcycles, Sylvia 'Syl' Laudeto turns to Jo-Andrea 'Jondy' Iossa with a smirk. **

"**Half an hour into the job and you've already got an admirer, you don't waste time." Syl teases lightheartedly.**

"**Shut up Syl." Jondy sticks her tongue out at the blonde X5 as she swings her leg over her Kawasaki. Syl grins and mounts her own bike as the others do the same. Revving up their engines they pull out of the parking lot in a two by two formation, heading towards the city, Max and Alec in the lead, followed by Zane and Biggs, then Krit and Syl, and Jondy and Cece take the rear.**

**Max follows the directions given to her by Lydecker to the apartment complex that was secretly owned by Manticore. With the inherent 'need for speed' that the transgenics shared, the trip took only 15 minutes and they were soon parked in front of an apartment building that looked like it's heyday had long passed.**

"**Typical Sandoval." Max mutters, silently cursing the second in command at Manticore for his choice in real estate. She shakes her head and looks at the others. "The top two floors are ours." She informs the group as they dismount. "We're not the only ones that live here so keep it quiet at night, last thing we need is cops poking into our business."**

**The rest of the group nods their agreement and begin wheeling their motorcycles over to the semi-large garage that sits next to the main building. They store the motorcycles in the garage and lock it up, then head up the stairwell on the side of the building. Syl enters the 3rd floor apartment hall with Brian 'Biggs' Cipollina, Cece D'Arco and Kristan 'Krit' Pirelli, leaving Max, Alec, Jondy and Zane to take the top floor.**

**Max enters the apartment on the northeast corner and closes the door behind her. She takes a look around the barren set of rooms and sighs. 'At least its better than a cell at Manticore.' she thinks to herself. She spots a metal chair collecting dust in the corner and makes her way over to it. She drags it to the one of the windows overlooking the street and opens it, then pulls a pack of Marlboros and her zippo out of her leather jacket. She puts the cigarette to her lips and lights it with a flick of the zippo. Taking a long drag, she flicks the ashes out the window and watches as they blow away in the wind. She stays at the window for a lengthy period of time, watching as the sun sets on the horizon and reflecting on the past silently.**

**She is broken out of her reverie at the shrill ring of her cell phone. She pulls it out and flips it open by her ear.**

"**Gravago." She says into the receiver as way of greeting.**

"**Ms. Gravago, this is Tony. I trust you found your accommodations all right?" Sopranos' voice asks over the phone.**

"**Yes, we found the building just fine, thank you." Max replies.**

"**Good, good. Listen I have a job for you."**

"**I'm listening." Max says then is silent for a few moments then nods to herself. "Yeah that's not a problem. I'll take Jondy. Tell Mr. Moltisanti and Mr. Fazio we'll be waiting out front in ten minutes." She flips the phone shut then gets up and heads for the door of the apartment. She locks her door and walks over to the apartment that Jondy claimed and knocks. A few seconds later the door opens to reveal Jondy.**

"**We got work to do." Max announces and Jondy nods.**

"**Let's go then."**

**Chris drives the car up to the apartment building where the transgenics are living, Benny sitting in the passenger seat. He unlocks the doors as he sees the two female transgenics approach and Jondy opens the door. She gets in first, making brief eye contact with Benny who looks away quickly. She shrugs and moves into the seat behind him. Max gets in behind Chris and shuts the door. Chris puts the car into drive and pulls away from curb.**

"**So this woman is a stripper from your uncle's club and she's was witnessed meeting with an FBI agent?" Max asks Chris.**

"**Yeah, she apparently cut a deal to get out of drug charges, the dumb bitch." Chris responds. "She gave information that led to the arrest of a couple of our associates. Uncle T wants her silenced."**

"**So are we going for subtle or messy?" Jondy asks. "Cause I kinda like getting my hands dirty."**

**Benny chuckles and Chris shoots him a glare out of the corner of his eye. "Use your own discretion." he replies vaguely, then motions at Benny, who opens the glove compartment and pulls out two handguns. He hands them back to Max and Jondy who take them almost eagerly and quickly examine them over, making sure that they're in working order.**

"**So where are you two from?" Benny asks, attempting to break the silence.**

"**Gillette, Wyoming originally. Military brats." Max answers.**

"**Never been to Wyoming." Benny says.**

"**Don't bother, it sucks." Jondy says. "It's always cold. I hate the cold."**

**Chris pulls the car into a dead end alleyway and parks the car, then turns to face the two women in the back. **

"**She's in apartment 714. When you're finished, bring the body down and we'll head out to the Pine Barrens. Don't make too much of a mess." He instructs.**

**Max nods and gets out of the car. Jondy lingers for a moment to shoot Chris a look of faux despair.**

"**You take all the fun out of the game." She tells him then follows Max out, closing the door behind her.**

**Chris and Benny share a brief look. "Fiesty. I'm liking it." Benny says and Chris just shakes his head.**

"**Go watch the street, stay in the shadows." Chris tells his friend and Benny nods and gets out as well, heading to the mouth of the alleyway and lighting up a cigarette.**

**Max and Jondy make their way swiftly into the building and up the stairwell to the seventh floor. They walk down the hall until they reach 714. The two mentally prepare themselves and pull out the guns that Benny gave them. They share a look and nod, then Max knocks on the door. A few moments pass, then the door opens a bit, a chainlock preventing entry, and a woman's face peeks out.**

"**Can I help you?" she asks.**

"**Maria D'Acosta?" Jondy asks crisply.**

"**Yes, who are you?" She inquires.**

"**Federal Agents Guevara and Harding. We've been sent for you protection." Max lies.**

"**Oh, alright." Maria says and closes the door for a moment to unlock the chain. As soon as the door cracks open again, Jondy kicks it inward, sending Maria sprawling onto the inside hall floor. The two X5's enter quickly and close the door. "What the hell are you doing!" Maria exclaims, her voice slightly woozy. A trickle of blood coming from a cut on her forehead from where the door hit her.**

"**Next time ask for a badge you dumb bitch." Max snarls. "Oh wait there won't be a next time." She and Jondy raise their guns and fire despite Maria's last attempt pleas. The two assassins are already moving by the time the blood spray on the wall begins to slide down. **

**Jondy goes to find blankets to wrap the body with, as Max starts removing Maria's valuables from her body, including her wallet and jewelry. She finishes as Jondy returns with a large woollen blanket and some duct tape. They quickly wrap the blanket around Maria's corpse, securing it with the tape. Jondy stands up and cracks the door. She scans the hallway to make sure its empty then nods to Max and opens the door fully. She grabs Maria's legs as Max takes hold of the torso and they carry her out. They quickly make their way down the stairs and back out into the alley. As they approach the car, Max makes eye contact with Chris and he pops the trunk. They dump the body in and get into the backseat again. Chris drives to the mouth of the alley and Benny jumps in. The car speeds off, heading for the Pine Barrens.**

"**She give you much trouble?" Chris asks, looking into the rearview mirror.**

"**Nah, she was easy, just told her we were feds and she opened the door. Child's play." Max quips.**

"**Yeah, well I told you she was dumb." Chris mutters and pulls out his cell. He dials a number quickly and holds it to his ear. "It's done. Maria D'Acosto will no longer be a problem T." He says after a moment then hangs up the phone. **

**TBC….**


End file.
